


【胖哒】秘密

by kimi_45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 一个脑洞，只有一点点肉渣。胖哒左右无差，可能还是偏横右一点。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	【胖哒】秘密

横山躺在旅馆的床上，闭上眼试图让自己快些睡着。

这次的拍摄是横山和丸山的二人工作。刚刚出道不久的他们自然没有什么太优质的待遇，加上拍摄地在郊区，旅馆连空调都没有。好在二人在老电视里找到了付费频道，正津津有味地“欣赏”时，被经纪人发现骂了一通，只能老老实实洗澡睡觉。

闷热的夜晚令人很难入睡。另一张床上的丸山显然也还醒着，横山听见他烦乱却依然小心翼翼翻身的声音。

“……裕亲？”

“…嗯？”

“裕亲也睡不着啊……”

自言自语地说过后，丸山那边又安静了下来。房间里只能听到两个人的呼吸声。

横山以为丸山秒睡了，他偷笑了一下，再次闭上眼睛。

“……裕亲…还醒着吗？”

原来丸山并没有睡着。横山“嗯”了一声作为回应。

“快睡吧，明天还有一天的行程。”

看丸山又没有再讲话，横山不知道他是不是睡了，还是小声念了一句。

“那个……”

“怎么了，maru？”

对面的床吱吱地响起来，然后是人起身的声音。郊区的旅馆外没有路灯，屋子里很黑。但房间里还是老式的拉线顶灯，横山懒得起身去拉，以为丸山要去厕所，还提醒了一句小心点。

可脚步声却来到了自己身旁。然后床的一边被压得倾斜了些，丸山爬上床，躺在了自己身边。

“maru，这样很热啊。”

单人床容纳两个男生还是显得有些狭窄了。横山有些不自在，但大家挤在一起睡也不是什么新鲜事。他侧了侧身，给丸山留出更多位置。

“裕亲……”

“怎么了？“

“我……”

“……”

横山的脸一下子红了。因为他感觉到，有处又硬又热的东西在顶着自己。

“丸山……你……”

“可不可以…再帮我一次？”

“……”

横山和丸山之间，有一个秘密。

那是丸山刚刚进杰尼斯不久的事情。十四五岁的小男生刚刚进入华丽的娱乐圈，一切都充满着新鲜。关西jr几乎全都来自大阪，来自京都的丸山自然显得有些格格不入，所以常常是一个人。某次作为伴舞参加节目录制，等待时间其他人在一起玩闹，丸山在一旁觉得有些尴尬，便借口去厕所，从后门出来透透气。

“啊……轻一点……”

丸山刚刚找了个没人的地方坐下，便听到了奇怪的声音。他往声音的方向走过去，看到一对男女正在接吻。女人的衣服被掀了起来，露出饱满浑圆的双乳，男人一边吸吮着女人的乳头，一只收手正插在女人的内裤里不断动作。丸山第一次亲眼看到这样的画面，他知道自己必须快点离开，可双腿却不听使唤，眼睛也直直地盯着那对男女无法离开……

“！！”

突然，丸山的嘴被捂住了，没等他反应过来怎么回事，便被拉到了一个角落。

“不要命了吗，那是这节目的导演之一，你也敢一直偷看！”

丸山认识他。他是大自己几岁的前辈，横山裕。一头金发的横山是jr们的话题之一，虽然长得白皙漂亮却浑身散发着不良一般的气息，大家都议论惹到他可能会被扔到海里。丸山紧张地站在原地，做好了被臭骂一顿的准备，但对方却被丸山的样子惹得笑了起来。

“快回去准备吧，看这身衣服你是jr吧，再过一会就轮到你们出场了。”

“好的，前辈……”

松了一口气的丸山刚想赶回去，却红了脸，尴尬地弯下腰。

因为刚刚太过刺激的场景，丸山勃起了。横山愣了一下，显然也注意到了这一点，尴尬地移开目光。

“你……赶快自己解决一下，别耽误出场。”

“可是……这……”

这是丸山第一次遇到这种生理现象，虽然在课上学过，但真正出现在自己身上，还是在这么紧张的时间，让丸山不知所措，愣在原地呆呆地看着横山。

“你不会是没经验吧？！”

横山惊讶地睁圆了眼。看丸山尴尬地点点头，横山看了看表，皱起眉头“啧”了一声。

“小孩可真麻烦……跟我来。”

在厕所的隔间，横山在和丸山描述应该怎么做之后便转身出去了。

“我在外面看着，你快点结束。”

丸山试了半天，却不得要领。他焦急地发现自己越来越硬了。

“怎么还没好啊？”

门外响起横山的声音，把丸山吓了一跳。

“我…做不到…”

“……真麻烦。”

顿了几秒后，横山挤进来，反手锁上门。

“……啊！”

分身被握住，丸山惊得一颤。横山的动作虽然也并不熟练，但对丸山来说太过刺激了。陌生的快感令他觉得有些目眩。面前的前辈白皙修长的手指套弄着自己的分身，脸涨得红红的……

前辈的嘴唇看起来好软。

当他反应过来不对的时候，发现自己已经吻了上去，而横山显然也被吓到了，手上一用力，紧张的丸山就这么射了出来。

“横山前辈…对，对不起……”

丸山恨不得找个地缝钻进去。横山看起来倒还算镇定，一面骂丸山是个笨蛋，一边嫌弃地用纸擦掉丸山射在自己手上的精液。

可丸山发现，横山连耳朵都红了。

丸山和横山工作的交集并不多。除了短暂的一段时间里二人打招呼气氛有些尴尬外，再没有什么别的事情发生。

后来，丸山学会了怎么释放自己的欲望。但好长一段时间里，他都会在那种时候想起横山的表情。

原来那个被说是“狂犬”的横山前辈，也是会露出这种表情的吗？

再后来，他们成了一个组合的成员。

丸山发现，所谓的“不良”“狂犬”不过是jr之间的都市传说。那个他们曾经不敢搭话的横山前辈不仅不可怕，甚至可以用温和二字来形容，只有遇到竞赛时胜负欲超强，像个幼稚鬼。

丸山还知道了横山是家中的长男，有两个年龄差很多的弟弟。横山的妈妈很忙，所以横山常常要像家长一样，照顾弟弟。

也许那天横山也把自己当成需要照顾的小孩子了吧。丸山想。

他们慢慢熟络了起来，丸山也不知从什么时候开始不再讲敬语，对横山的称呼也从“前辈”变成了“裕亲”。

那件事自然是没人提起过，仿佛真的没发生一样。

直到这一晚。

在看付费频道时丸山注意到横山红红的脸。横山这次头发剪得有点短，傻傻的有点可爱。横山专注地看着电视屏幕，可丸山的注意力都在横山的脸和微张的嘴唇上。

他快要忘记横山嘴唇的触感了。

被自己的念头吓了一跳，丸山洗了个冷水澡，可也许是付费节目的内容太过刺激，他想起了那天的“现场直播”，进而想起了在厕所隔间，他和横山发生的事情。

丸山觉得自己可能是脑子被热坏掉了。

总之，现在他的勃起正抵在横山的屁股上。

他没想过被拒绝后的应对方法，在说出口那一刻他甚至没想过还会有被拒绝这一可能。而现在他开始后悔了。他看不到横山的表情，如果横山真的生气，接下来的拍摄一定会变得无比尴尬，甚至以后的活动也会受影响……

一只手抚上自己的下身，微凉的触感令丸山一颤。

“弄完快点去睡觉。”

横山转过身，打破了沉默。他没有再说什么，只是开始套弄起来。

房间里很安静。横山的手指套弄出微微的水声，和丸山的喘息声一起，把空气变得更加闷热。

丸山发现，横山也勃起了，硬硬的顶在自己的大腿处。原来横山也会因为看了付费节目而兴奋吗，或者……也许是因为自己呢。

“我也来帮裕亲吧。”

没有回应。丸山伸手去褪横山的裤子，明显感觉到横山的身体僵了一下。

“maru……”

与平时的嗓音不同。带着鼻息的软糯声音喷在丸山脖颈处，像责备也像催促。

分身在他人手中被套弄，而自己正套弄着他人的分身。奇妙的感觉沿着对方的手指蔓延到全身，仿佛把脊椎都变得酥麻。

“裕亲…我可以吻你吗？”

“嗯……”

丸山在黑暗中摸索，吻上横山丰满的嘴唇。是记忆中中果冻般的触感。

_接吻会使人体分泌内啡肽。而内啡肽是一种很好的麻醉剂。_

前几天在杂志某个角落看到的小知识突然出现在脑海。丸山觉得自己一定正在分泌很多内啡肽，不然为什么会觉得整个人都仿佛漂浮在空中。

二人在狭窄的单人床上生涩地唇齿交缠。不太结实的床发出吱吱呀呀的暧昧声音。

夜还很长。而横山和丸山的秘密，又多了一个。

—end—


End file.
